


Reiji Gets Lonely

by Reijikotoboner



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Ranmaru and Reiji are buddies btw I love them, Riding, Smut, also Camus doesn’t reallt show up he’s only mentioned for like a second I think, also I dedicate this to my two best ReiAi friends u know who u are, idk how to tag shit-, im gonna stop rambling in the tags now thanks bye, not too much tho lmao, porn with a little plot, this was almost purely self indulgent uh h h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijikotoboner/pseuds/Reijikotoboner
Summary: Ai goes out on a business trip like the Mature Adult(TM) that he is, and Reiji has to figure out how to cope without his beloved “Ai-Ai~“.





	Reiji Gets Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I’ve ever actually completed and decided to post, so uh,, feedback would be nice and I hope u enjoy my trash

Ai had been gone on a business trip for a few weeks now, and the absence of Reiji’s boyfriend was finally starting to get to him.

Reiji was laying in his bed alone, it was fairly late at night, and he missed Ai so much. He didn’t want to think he was the clingy type, but sometimes, he couldn’t help but admit that he was.

It definitely didn’t help that Reiji was laying on Ai’s side of the bed that night, letting himself be embraced by the soft, clean scent that Ai had left from sleeping there. Reiji sighed as he buried his face in the pillow. He missed the smell of Ai. He missed the sight of Ai. He missed Ai’s voice…  _ and his touch. _

Reiji closed his eyes as he recalled the way Ai would touch him sometimes. He was always very gentle and quite precise in some of his movements, every little touch and caress perfectly carried out just for Reiji.

It was even better when Reiji got to do things for Ai. The sight of Ai slowly losing his composure - a sight only Reiji was able to witness. It drove him crazy that he couldn’t see that.

Reiji sighed again, blindly reaching for his phone, which he had placed on the dresser. He squinted at the light as he opened his phone to check the time where Ai was. It pained him that Ai was so far away, but it was fairly early morning there. Perfect.

Reiji tapped on Ai’s contact, which had a cute picture that he had snapped of Ai with puppy ears, and called him, knowing he’d be awake and not busy yet at this hour.

The phone only rung about twice before Reiji heard a familiar, soft voice answer the phone.

“Reiji?” It asked. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s 3 A.M. where you are.”

_ Yep. That’s Ai alright, _ Reiji thought to himself with a small eye roll and a smile.

“I know I should be asleep, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about you,” He whined. “I miss you, Ai-Ai.”

A sigh was heard from the other line. “I miss you too, Reiji, but you should really get some sleep. I won’t be here for much longer,” Ai said in an attempt to reassure Reiji.

Reiji could practically picture Ai’s caring expression by tone of his voice. “But I just want to talk to you,” Reiji pleaded. “Please, just for a little bit?”

Another sigh. “Alright, but my next meeting in in about half an hour.”

Reiji’s mind blanked on the last part of Ai’s statement, honing in on the sound of his boyfriend’s voice itself, rather than what he was saying, as he sat up on the bed and let one of his hands drift down in between his legs, rubbing himself in the slightest.

“Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?” Ai asked, tone a bit sweeter now, obviously happy to get to hear Reiji’s voice as well.

“Not really,” Reiji replied, a very quiet, shaky breath slipping from his lips.

“Reiji, are you alright?” Ai sounded a bit concerned as he spoke into the phone, noticing Reiji’s light gasp.

“Yeah, but I’d be even better if you were here,” Reiji flirted, already eager enough to apply some more pressure to his crotch, moaning softly, just so Ai would hear and hopefully get the memo.

There was a silence on the other line for a moment. “Reiji,” Ai paused, his voice a pitch higher than before as he spoke. “Are you…” Another pause as Ai gathered his thoughts. “Masturbating?”

Reiji could hear an obvious tone of fluster in Ai’s voice and smirked. “How can I help it, Ai-Ai?” He said with a bit of a whine. “I just miss you  _ so much _ that hearing your voice is enough to get me going.~”

Ai gulped, a bright red, warm blush spreading across his cheeks. “One moment,” He told Reiji as he moved from the couch in the hotel room he was staying in to the bed, a slightly more appropriate place to ‘join’ Reiji. He didn’t know what exactly compelled him to do this. It was a bit out of character for him. Maybe the wine from the night before was still tainting his systems.

“Aw, you getting all flustered already?” Reiji teased into the phone, putting it on speaker and setting it back down on the dresser for convenience.

“Wh-what would you do if I were there?” Ai suddenly asked, thankful that he hadn’t changed into his work clothes yet as he slowly began to palm himself a bit through his shorts.

They’d never done anything like this over the phone, but Ai had a vague idea of how things might go, based on his  _ experience _ of their interactions when they were together in person.

“Oh?” Reiji made a small sound, surprised that Ai caught on so quickly. “Well… first I’d start by kissing you, starting at your soft lips,” He began. “And then, trailing kisses down to your neck, sucking on that little sweet spot of yours that gets you to make the cutest noises.”

Ai put his own phone on speaker as well, so his other hand was free to roam as he brought it up to his face and let his fingers slowly run down to his neck. It definitely wasn’t the same as having Reiji there with him, but it helped him imagine things a bit more vividly.

“You do love your teasing don’t you?” Ai asked rhetorically. “What else?”

“I’d make you wait just a bit longer before sliding down your pants and wrapping my hand around your already leaking dick, stroking you slowly until you beg for more,” Reiji said, an obvious smirk in his voice, although he was beginning to lose a bit of his composure as he felt himself get more needy. He pulled down his pants to release some of the pressure on his own erection before beginning to stroke himself. He could tell Ai had taken the same steps as well from a shuffling sound and a small whine coming from the other line.

“Reiji... I-I miss you so much,” Ai panted lightly, his generally collected character falling apart due to Reiji’s words that seemed to flood his mind as he had to keep himself from bucking up into his own hand, craving more friction.

“When you get home, I’ll do whatever you want,” Reiji replied with a groan of pleasure, his strokes speeding up just a bit. “I love you.”

“I… I love you too,” Ai whimpered, his own actions becoming less well timed and more desperate.

“I wish you were here,” Reiji’s own pants becoming more apparent as well. “I wish I could kiss you. I wish I could touch you. I wish I could _fuck_ _you_ ,” His word’s sending a chill down Ai’s spine at the sheer lewdness. “I wish I could see you right now, Ai-Ai. I wish I could be there to watch you fall apart under my touch and squirm beneath me as you beg for more,” Reiji bit his lip as he felt himself nearing his edge, taking in every little sound and whimper Ai made.

“R-Reiji, I’m… close,” Ai whined in between moans as he sped up his strokes, letting his eyes flutter shut as he imagined Reiji being there, sweet talking him into his ear, touching him just the way and where he wanted to and  _ begged to  _ be touched.

Reiji felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he neared his edge as well. “Me too,” He breathed hotly, Ai’s whimpers and moans filling his head. “Go on and cum… _ just for me _ ,” Reiji said, almost as if it were an order.

Ai couldn’t hold it in any longer. “A-ah! Reiji!” He moaned out loudly as he came, his whole body tensing up before falling back on the pillows behind him.

Reiji came almost immediately after, Ai’s moans sending him over the edge.

There was a silence on both lines of the phone, aside from their panting as they came down from their highs.

“M’love you,” Reiji mumbled as he laid back down on his bed.

“I cannot  _ believe _ ... you just made me do that,” Ai panted, still in slight shock over the events of the past few minutes.

“Yeah, but you still love me,” There was an apparent proud smile in Reiji’s voice.

“...And I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t,” Ai sighed, a slight smile in his voice as well. “Now, get some sleep, alright? I promise I won’t be gone for much longer.” He blew a small kiss into the phone. “I love you.”

“Mmm, g’night,” Reiji yawned before Ai hung up and he drifted off to sleep.

•••

Reiji squinted his eyes as he woke up to the sound of his alarm. “Ugh,” He groaned, opting on pressing the ‘snooze’ button for now.

A few more minutes passed before his alarm went off again, this time he stopped the alarm and groggily sat up, glancing down at the mess he’d made that night.

“Oh. Right,” Reiji said to himself as he stood up and stretched. He checked his phone.

_ No missed calls or texts. _

Reiji sighed, setting the phone down before he decided to make a nice, warm shower the first activity of his day.

The rest of his morning went by like usual, he made something to eat and figured he’d tend to the dirty sheets later.

Reiji really didn’t know what else to do now, he laid down on his couch and gave another sigh of boredom and then - a knock at the door.

“Coming!” Reiji called as he sat up once more, heading to the door. He looked through the peephole and noticed a familiar scowl, opening the door for his neighbors. “Good morning, Ran-Ran,” He smiled, bringing the door more open to let the guest in.

“Ai isn’t even here, and somehow you  _ still _ manage to keep me up at night,” Ranmaru groaned as he came inside. “I don’t know how the hell Camus sleeps through it all.”

Reiji blushed and let out an embarrassed laugh. “You and Myu aren’t any better than the two of us,” He teased.

“Wh- SHUT UP!” Ranmaru blushed furiously.

“Aw, are you really going to shout at the person who made you breakfast,” Reiji gave a teasing pout, as he picked up the extra plate he made, knowing Ranmaru would come over for his leftovers.

Ranmaru huffed. “...No.” He took the plate and sat down at the kitchen bar while Reiji plopped himself back down on the couch.

Reiji laid down and stared at the ceiling in silence as Ranmaru chowed down on his food.

“Hey, can you like, talk or something?” Ranmaru turned around after he finished his plate. “I usually tell you to shut up, but this is just creeping me the hell out,” He leaned over the couch to look at Reiji’s bored expression.

Reiji blew a gust of a sigh into Ranmaru’s face. “How do you deal with Camus being gone? Like, when he goes on his trips and stuff?” He asked.

Ranmaru shrugged. “Jerk off.”

Reiji gave a laugh. “Done that. Didn’t help.”

Ranmaru snorted, covering his smile with his hand. “Idiot.”

“Dork,” Reiji replied with a bit of a smile of his own.

“Don’t you know when Ai gets back?” Ranmaru asked.

Reiji didn’t answer.

“Holy shit, you don’t know, do you?” Ranmaru let his smile crack again, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Reiji blushed in embarrassment. “I forgot when he said he’d be back, and I’m too embarrassed to ask,” He covered his face with his hands.

“You really are hopeless, aren’t you?” Ranmaru shook his head in slight pity. “I gotta go meet Cam somewhere in a bit, but if you’re still lonely as shit when we get back, then I’m sure we could do something,” He moved away from the couch and towards the door. “By the way, thanks for breakfast.”

“No problem…” Reiji sighed and waved at Ranmaru as he left the apartment.

•••

Ai was in the middle of something when his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up without looking at the contact, assuming it was Reiji again.

“Reiji, I love you, but you need to stop calling me when I’m busy,” Ai scolded.

“This isn’t Reiji,” Ranmaru said blatantly.

“Oh? Ranmaru?” Ai replied a bit confused. “Why are you calling?”

“You gotta come back,” Ranmaru said, almost as if it were an order. “Lover-boy over here is so upset from you being gone that it’s making  _ me _ depressed.”

“So what you’re saying is, you can’t stand to see Reiji upset?” Ai asked, knowing Ranmaru cared a lot about his friends, especially Reiji, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

There was a pause on Ranmaru’s line. “...Yeah, yeah, whatever,” He suddenly responded, not exactly denying but not exactly confirming Ai’s inference. “Just get back soon. He really misses you, alright?” His words came out aggressively, but Ai knew their connotation was truly caring.

Ai smiled softly. “I will. I didn’t tell Reiji, but I should be back sometime early tomorrow morning. I’m finishing up my last meeting in a few minutes,” He informed Ranmaru. “Don’t tell Reiji though, I wanted to surprise him.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t plannin’ on it,” Ranmaru’s voice sounded a bit smug, a smirk apparent by his tone.

“I’ll see you later then,” Ai said.

“Later!” Ranmaru hung up the phone, leaving Ai to his work.

Reiji didn’t know it yet, but he definitely wasn’t going to get much sleep that night.

•••

With Ranmaru out, busy with Camus, and Ai still gone, Reiji was bored out of his mind. He tried reading a magazine but he got tired of it quickly, and flicking through television channels didn’t turn up any good results either. Ranmaru’s outing with Camus ended up longer than Ranmaru said it was supposed to be, so Reiji just assumed they were already home and their little ‘ _ out _ ing’ had turned into more of an ‘ _ in _ ning’. Reiji even changed the sheets, luckily having remembered to do so. It was practically like he was going through withdrawals from being without Ai for so long.

By now it was night, Reiji didn’t know the time, but he didn’t really care. He was trying to sleep, and trying to resist the urge to call Ai up again. He just didn’t want to seem clingy or anything. Reiji shifted in his spot and squeezed his eyes shut, turning back and forth a few times as he tried to get comfortable so he could sleep, to no use. He sighed and opened his eyes to a shocking sight, yelping as he practically jumped backwards and almost falling off the bed.

“AI-AI, I’VE TOLD YOU NOT TO-  _ wait,”  _ Reiji froze as he realized what had just happened. “AI-AI!!!” Reiji grinned from ear to ear as he leaped forward and threw his arms around Ai, almost knocking them both to the ground.

“Surprise,” Ai giggled softly as they wobbled a bit to keep standing.

“I missed you so much,” Reiji buried his face in the crook of Ai’s neck, feeling the taller male wrap his arms around him in return.

“I missed you too,” Ai replied, moving Reiji’s bangs aside and lightly kissing his forehead. He pulled away from the hug after a moment, looking into Reiji’s eyes. “Now, if I remember correctly, you made a few wishes last night, didn’t you?” He couldn’t help but smirk in the slightest, Reiji not being the only one who missed his lover’s touch.

“Hm,” Reiji pretended to think for a second. “You know, I believe I did.~” he leaned up and spoke softly against Ai’s lips.

“Well, then let me grant them,” Ai closed the gap all the way, pulling Reiji into a passionate kiss, the two of them starting to let out the frustration from being apart.

Ai pushed Reiji down to a sitting position on the bed, not breaking the kiss as he took his own seat in the other’s lap. Reiji’s hands drifted to Ai’s waist to hold him steady, nibbling his bottom lip slightly.

Ai took the hint and parted his lips enough for Reiji to slip his tongue in. Ai let out a couple small pants into the kiss, the two breaking apart occasionally to gasp for air, only to dive back in for each other’s lips as if they’d never taste them again.

Reiji’s hands practically had minds of their own, moving around again, and this time to the top button of Ai’s shirt, slowly beginning to undo the buttons one by one. Once the shirt was open, Ai simply shrugged it off of his shoulders as he let Reiji’s hands wander his torso, eventually letting his thumbs rub across his nipples and earning a small gasp out of the cyan-haired boy.

“I can’t believe it’s been almost a month since I’ve gotten to play with you like this,~” Reiji cooed, a smug grin spreading on his face as he toyed a bit more with Ai’s nipples.

Ai whined softly and bit his lip in response, turning his head slightly away from Reiji in embarrassment, face tinted a faint red.

_ God, _ the faces Ai made were gorgeous, and Reiji wanted- no,  _ needed _ to see more of them. 

Reiji let his hands sink down further until they were at the top of Ai’s waistband, which he didn’t hesitate to tug down, exposing Ai completely, the other already beginning to get hard. Ai shuddered a bit in the response, the cool air of the room hitting him in his most sensitive areas. Luckily, Reiji would be pretty quick to warm him up.

Reiji was about to go in for another kiss when he noticed Ai pouting a bit. “Aw, what’s wrong, Ai-Ai?” Reiji asked sweetly, cupping Ai’s cheek with one of his hands.

“How come I’m the only one who’s undressed?” Ai huffed a bit in response.

“Oh? Is that the problem?” Reiji teased with a smile. His expression became more of a smirk as he spoke his next words. “Why don’t you help me out, then?~”

“You don’t need to ask me twice,” Ai’s frown became a small smile as he leaned forward to pull Reiji’s shirt off and over his head, casting it aside into some forgotten corner of the room and leaving Reiji in just his night shorts - for now. He wanted to take the lead, just for a little bit.

Ai leaned in to kiss Reiji again, a bit more softly this time to distract him from where his hand was trailing. It lead down to Reiji’s crotch area, his fingers tracing the shape of the slowly growing bulge in the brunette’s shorts.

Although his dick was still clothed, the delicate touch of Ai’s fingers still made Reiji shiver as he gasped lightly into the kiss. Ai couldn’t help but smirk a bit, knowing exactly how to touch Reiji to make him lose his more dominant composure. He continued rubbing Reiji to get him harder before finally removing his shorts, casting them aside as well, then delicately running his fingers up Reiji’s full length. Reiji bit his lip in response, trying to keep his cool as Ai then began to stroke him at an almost painstakingly slow rate, hand carefully wrapped around him, index finger placed at the head to simultaneously rub at it.

This time, Reiji couldn’t help but let out a more audible moan - music to Ai’s ears.

“How about a bit of payback for teasing me over the phone yesterday morning…” Ai said in a low voice before removing his hand, kissing Reiji hotly on the lips then moving himself down to Reiji’s crotch. He gave Reiji a smug look before wrapping his lips around the man’s cock swirling his tongue around the tip a bit.

Reiji brought a hand up to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans a bit. Ai took that as a very good sign and began to bob his head up and down slowly, taking in as much of Reiji as he could before pulling back off. Luckily, the fact he was a robot and therefore had no gag reflex came to good use at times like these.

Ai kept his slow pace as Reiji brought his fingers down to run through Ai’s hair, which was still in its usual side ponytail. After a short while, Ai brought himself off of Reiji with a small pop, earning a slight whine from the older man.

“Mm… why’d you stop?” Reiji said with a small pout.

Ai didn’t reply, he only took this opportunity to move back up, kissing Reiji to silence him as he rested in Reiji’s lap, grinding his member against Reiji’s own and Ai’s saliva on Reiji’s dick making for some good friction between them.

Ai let out a few shaky breaths in between steamy kisses as Reiji’s hands felt down Ai’s figure, right down to his ass. Reiji gave it a bit of a squeeze, earning a sudden gasp from Ai. Reiji smirked as he shifted to kiss Ai’s neck, sucking and nipping at it in the slightest - just enough to leave a few marks.

“Ah, R-Reiji…” Ai breathed as he leaned his head up for better access to his neck. “Hold on…”

“Hm?” Reiji pulled away, a slight bit of concern in his eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, just…” Ai paused just for a moment. “Lay down for me.” He ordered, though not harshly.

Reiji didn’t say anything in response, he just did as he was told, knowing he’d be rewarded for it.

And then he was.

Ai had moved himself up, though he was looming a bit over Reiji, he began to slowly lower himself onto Reiji’s dick. The precum and saliva already making for a good enough lubricant, the length sliding in with ease, but even so, Ai was still a bit tight.

Both of the men let out shaky breaths, Ai’s turning more so into a moan, and his eyes fluttering shut as he took a moment to get used to Reiji inside of him. Reiji brought his hands to rest on Ai’s waist to steady him, and soon after Ai began moving.

Ai’s pace started a bit slowly before he gained rhythm to his actions, bouncing up and down on Reiji’s cock.

Reiji cursed under his breath as Ai’s ass took him in and then out again, each time he got deeper and deeper into Ai. Eventually, Ai hit a particular spot inside him that practically made him scream in pleasure, so from then on Reiji made sure to buck his hips upward and hit that spot every time Ai went down on him.

The view from Reiji’s perspective was stunning. The sight of Ai completely losing it, coming undone both mentally and physically as he practiced fucked himself on Reiji’s cock. The way his hair had carelessly fallen out of it’s usual look, resting down on his pale shoulders that had been marked by none other than Reiji. 

“R-Reiji…” Ai practically choked out, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “I-I can’t… much longer…”

“Ah, m-me neither,” Reiji replied with a low moan, thrusting up into Ai once more.

Ai almost slammed himself down on Reiji a couple more times, letting out a long string of moans that were Reiji’s name all the way through his climax, when he let out a near-scream. Reiji followed close behind, sitting up so he could kiss Ai before cumming with a fairly loud moan of his own, more along the lines of “I love you, I love you so much.”

They both sat there on the bed in each other’s arms for a couple minutes, taking the time to catch their breath, Ai leaning completely on Reiji.

Reiji then laid down, pulling himself out of Ai as Ai laid on top of him, not really caring about the sticky mess on their chests.

“I love you too,” Ai breathed quietly after a bit more silence, finally having completely caught his breath.

Reiji moved Ai’s bangs out of his face and softly kissed his forehead, causing Ai to smile before drifting off to sleep. Reiji followed close behind with a soft smile on his own face as he twirled Ai’s hair in his fingertips, then falling asleep as well, the sound of their soft breaths filling the room.

•••

Bonus:

Not too much to Reiji’s surprise he was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of creaking coming from the other side of the bedroom wall, followed by a fairly loud moan. The side of the wall that belonged to Ranmaru and Camus’ room.

“And he tells  _ me  _ I’m loud,” He chuckled and shook his head before going back to sleep, by now, used to his loud band mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Would any of you maybe want me to write like a second part to this but with Camus and Ranmaru’s side of the story or..?


End file.
